


Shy bakugo?

by orphan_account



Category: kiribaku - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shy Bakugo, Shy Bakugou Katsuki, kiribaku, shy bakugo?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I hope you like this Kiribaku story it will have many turns and some comical thingsSome things you need to know are that there heights are offKirishima: 6,1Bakugo: 5,7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this Kiribaku story it will have many turns and some comical things 
> 
> Some things you need to know are that there heights are off  
Kirishima: 6,1  
Bakugo: 5,7

“AHHH” bakugo yelled as he was being hit by one of todoroki’s ice walls as a dust cloud flew up. “BAKUGO” Kirishima yelled out as he was running down to the Court, “ he’ll be fine Kirishima” Aizawa said to get the teen to stop running reads the court.as the dust cloud slowly went away midnight spited bakugo face down on the ground” hold the match he may be hurt” midnight yelled to other other teachers. “ bakugo hurt” ojiro questioned “I don’t believe that” Sero said out, the dust cleared more midnight could clearly see that he was knocked out “ HE’S KNOXED OUT” midnight informed.”someone go get recovery girl “ Aizawa ordered “kacchan knocked out I don’t believe it “ Izuku said “ that is very unlike him “ Tokoyami replied. Recovery girl walked out on to the court “my this is worse than I expected “ she said in shock “get the stretcher “ . as the loaded bakugo up it was clear he was hit hard blood ran down his head all of class 1-A stood in horror.as the dust cleared more at the other end of the area todoroki was just now becoming visible, still in shock form the blast he knew now that he was  
Capable of a blast so hard that it could knock a person out. Did I really just knock bakugo out he thought to himself , “did that just happen” Kaminari said. “This sounds unreal but here we are seeing it right In front of our faces “ asui said out,”I can’t believe todoroki knocked him out “ Izuku let out. The rest of the class chartered on but Kirishima stood there in shock “ Bakugo “ he said morningly as if he had just died,” hey” Uraraka said to Kirishima as she put her hand on his shoulder “he’ll be fine it’s bakugo he’s tough”. “Thank Uraraka “ Kirishima said with a slight smile

A little time went on and Aizawa approached the students “ a lot just went down todoroki and bakugo are in recovery girls office they’ll join you later, now all of you are to go back to your dorms classes are canceled for the rest of the day” Aizawa informed. “Do you understand” ,” yes mr.Aizawa “ the class answered back.

The class walked into the dorms Kirishima went into his dorm almost instantly, “poor Kirishima “ asui said out”he must be worried sick”.” huh what do you mean sue “ Uraraka, “come on Uraraka it’s obvious Kirishima likes bakugo”.”really?” Uraraka said Suprised “yea you can tell cause he’s always near him and he got really worried before the match and especially after he got hurt”asui informed.”huh your right” ojiro said convinced.

They all sat down at the table a few hours later.” Should someone go get Kirishima “ jiro asked ,”yea i gess”Izuku agreed “but who”.”ill go I have to back to my dorm anyway” Mina volunteered ,”ok let us know what he says” Uraraka requested”sure will” Mina agreed. She headed to the elevator and pressed to button the elevator reached the 2nd floor and she stepped out then she saw Kirishima walk out of his dorm. “hey kiri the others sent me up here to tell you dinners ready if you want to come down”, “ oh thanks Mina but I’m not that hungry I was just gonna get some water and head to bed “.”ok kiri just checking up on you,you can talk to us you know”. “ thanks but there’s nothing to talk about” Kirishima said nervously “ok come find me if you need anything or just want to talk” Mina offered.”ok” Kirishima replied. Mina walked back down stairs to her classmates awaiting a answer “ he’s said he’s not up to it sorry guys “ Mina informed,”that’s fine he probably is still trying to process what happend today anyway “ Uraraka said. 

I’m Kirishima’s dorm he sat in silence thinking about why he felt this way he knew he was gay but he hasn’t ever felt this way before, when someone got hurt before. Did he..., no he couldn’t he wasn’t in love with Bakugo ,or was he all these thoughts were swirling around kirishima’s head. He managed to push all these thoughts down but in the back of his head here was still one question was he in love with bakugo?with these thoughts in the back of his head Kirishima layed down and fell asleep wanting it to be tomorrow so he could see him again.

The next morning Kirishima got up and checked his phone he had some messages from Aizawa”what is this” he said to himself “Kirishima come meet me in recovery girls office as soon as you read this we have some news on bakugo that you need to hear” Aizawa messaged.” This was two hours ago I got to go” Kirishima said while getting up in a hurry. He put on his black hoodie,shorts and shoes and walked out the door. He headed to recovery girls office and when he got there Aizawa was at the door.” I see your finally here” Aizawa said tiredly,” yea sorry I just woke up about 10 minutes ago”. “Its fine but we need to talk about bakugo and the match yesterday”.” What about it” Kirishima asked worryingly,” recovery girl did a scan of him and she found that he was hit pretty hard on the head with is what caused him to bleed so horribly, but it also caused a concussion and he may have some signs of personify Mis-function”. “What is that” Kirishima asked,” it’s we’re he may act the opposite of what he normally does , so instead of being tough and loud he would be shy and quiet, actually sounds nice” Aizawa explained. “That doesn’t sound to bad” Kirishima explained, “yea, If you want to wake him up and take him back to the dorms you can he woke up last night but was so drained that he had to stay here. “Yea I’ll take him back to the dorms” Kirishima accepted,” he’s right through those doors and I’ll see you in class Monday” Aizawa said as he walked away. Kirishima opened the door to see a sleeping bakugo he looked so peaceful and adorable. Huh he does have adorable side after all I owe Sero 5 bucks Kirishima thought to him self. “ hey bakugo” Kirishima said softly “ time to get up”, bakugo opened his eyes slightly “wha-“ bakugo said softly still groggy form sleeping for so long. “ you have to get up we have to go back to the dorms” “ok” bakugo got up still groggy and walked over to the door Kirishima put his hand on bakugo’s shoulder. Bakugo turned around a looked at Kirishima with tired and helpless eyes bakugo put his face in Kirishima’s chest Kirishima’s face turned slightly red.” Huh bakugo what are you doing” Kirishima asked” your warm” bakugo said sheepishly,”o-ok, come on we have to get back to the dorms “. “Ok” bakugo agreed as they walked back into the dorms people were in the common area “bakugo your back” Sero greeted” uhhh y-he-ea”. Sero looked at Kirishima confused why he was stuttering like that “ hey bakugo why don’t you go back to your dorm and I’ll be up there in a minute” Kirishima insisted. “O-ok” bakugo agreed bakugo walked out the common area,”I think we better get everyone in here for this” Kirishima ordered after everyone was in the common area Kirishima explained how bakugo was hit on the head and the personality dis-function. “ wow todoroki really hit kacchan hard” Izuku said in shock,” wait so that mean she’s gonna be all shy and sensitive” Uraraka asked “yes and no, it really is not way to tell until we talk to him more”. “Ok” Uraraka replied “so if he is shy how are we gonna get him to talk to us” asui asked ,“ I really have no idea this is just a figure it out thing I gess that’s really the only the only answer I have for you” Kirishima replied. “I’ll let you know as I know “ Kirishima walked out the common room and headed up to bakugos dorm” hey Bakugou “ he said as he knocked on his door.” Yea” bakugo said softly as if he was in the verge of falling alseep when he opened the door “ could I come in” Kirishima asked “sure” bakugo opened the door more to let him in.when Kirishima walked in to reveal a dark room with black bed sheets and curtains you could see that bakugo had changed into a t-shrit and some sweat pants. Bakugo and Kirishima sat down on the bed “ are you feeling ok bakugo” Kirishima asked with a worrying look in his eyes, “ I feel fine why” bakugo said . “ your just acting a bit different” , “ I don’t know” Kirishima said “ ahh “ bakugo cried out with his hands on his head.” That’s probably the concussion you got that’s hurting you there “ Kirishima explained “ yea “ bakugo said as he fell back onto his pillow and turned on his side bakugo yawned.” How are you tired you slept for half and day and all last night” Kirishima said falling back next to bakugo on the bed . Kirishima turned over over on his side so he was facing Bakugou, Kirishima looked into bakugos eyes and saw the same thing he saw in the recovery girls office tiredness and strait up adorable. “ I’m sorry if I fall asleep while your here I’m just really tired” bakugo warned “it’s fine I know your tired “ Kirishima said softly as he let the last word out bakugo had already fallen asleep Kirishima stood up and walked out the room.he made his way down stairs “ hey Kirishima how did talking to kacchan go “ Izuku asked.” He was really tired and fell asleep when I was talking to him “ Kirishima filled in. “Wow he must really be tired then” Izuku said ,” yea he was “

Uraraka made her way down the hall to bakugos room “hey bakugo “ she knocked on the door the door opened “huh” Uraraka said shocked he’s alseep, oh my god he’s adorable with the blanket in his face like that. I have to take a picture she took out her phone and pulled up the camera and took a photo and put it on the class chat. “So cute -jiro” ,”is that bakugo or a different person -Kamari “, “ Kirishima owes me money he does have a soft side”. Uraraka walked out the room and closed the door. 

Kirishima went to check on bakugo a few hours later it was around 3:30.” Hey bakugo are you awake “ Kirishima said as he walked in. Oh my god he really is adorable “huh” bakugo muttered as he slowly opened his eyes.” Kirishima “,” sorry I woke you up bakugo “ Kirishima apologized “ it’s fine “ bakugo got up and headed for the door and Kirishima followed. They both walked down to the common room.” Hey bakugo “ Kaminari said to get the blondes attention “y-yea” bakugo answered. “ I didn’t know you had a soft side” Kaminari asked “ w-what do you mean” bakugo asked , Kaminari showed him the picture that Uraraka took while he was sleeping bakugos face turned bright red “w-what”.


	2. Head aches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s late

“I...i....i-i..” bakugo said in a shy panic,”yea it’s kinda weird with you being all bad boyish and all” Kaminari explained.”i-I..I..” bakugo stuttered out while he started to tremble he looked back at Kirishima with eyes Kirishima could only describe as fearful and helpless, a beg for help. “ hey bakugo why don’t you say we head to the kitchen” Kirishima said to get off the topic,”s-sure” bakugo said still shaking from fear. They walked away form Kaminari seeing as he started that whole academic,” hey bakugo could I ask you something” Kirishima asked “sure” bakugo said finally calmed down.” Why did you freeze up back there with Kaminari “ , bakugos face filled with embarrassment “ I-i got scared “ bakugo said in almost a whisper “ really “,” that blow on the head must have hit you harder than I thought” Kirishima said jokingly. “ yea I know it’s silly but it was just a mixture of terror and embarrassment coming out at the same time “ bakugo said nervously. As bakugo finished the sentence Izuku walked into the kitchen” hey kacchan, Kirishima “ he greeted “ hey midoriya could I talk to you for a sec” Kirishima asked,” sure “ Izuku replied they both stepped out the kitchen “ you’ve known bakugo since you were kids right” Kirishima said needing reasurement .” Yea me and kacchan have know each other since childhood “ Izuku said “ has he ever acted like this before shy and helpless sorta way” Kirishima asked. “ not in awhile but when we were 10 kacchan got hurt really badly he couldn’t even stand up and for the next few days he was like that shy and sheepish “Izuku informed. “ so when he’s hurt really badly he acts like this “ Kirishima asked “ I gess so but he may have some sparks of his own self time to time “ Izuku added “ ok thanks midoriya “ Kirishima said as he was walking back into the kitchen to see bakugo at the counter, what is he making Kirishima thought to himself wait is he baking. “ what are you making bakugo”Kirishima asked” bakugo froze “ uhh nothing “ he said in a Nervous tone.” Come on bakugo “ Kirishima pushed “ it’s something my mom used to make me when ...” bakugo paused “ when what bakugo”.” Never mind “ bakugo said back “ it’s nothing “ ,” ok “ Kirishima said back. A few hours later the clock struck 9 and most of class 1-A was ready to turn in for the night especially bakugo you could tell that he was fighting off sleep, “ you tired bakugo” Kirishima asked “ I’m fine “ bakugo replied.” “Ok” Kirishima agreed a little time past and bakugo was falling in and out of sleep Kirishima described it as adorable watching bakugo fight off sleep like that.” I think kacchan feel asleep “ Izuku informed, “ yea your right “ Uraraka said tiredly I think I’m well on my way there also. “ should someone Wake him up or take him back to his dorm” Kaminari asked “ I’ll take him to his dorm” Kirishima said as he picked bakugo up he noticed how light he was witch that could relate to Kirishima being 6,1 and bakugo only being 5,7. kirishima got to bakugos dorms and opened the door and laid bakugo down on the bed bakugo opened his eyes to see kirishima “ k-Kirishima “ bakugo said quietly “ you fell asleep and I didn’t wanna wake you up “ Kirishima said in a quite tone. Bakugo sat up you could tell he could barley keep his eyes open” you need to go to bed bakugo I can tell your tired “ Kirishima said “ I’m fine “ bakugo said back “ ok night bakugo” Kirishima said as he walked out the door and shut it behind him. Kirishima continued on to his room he opened to door to darkness he kept the light off and got into bed he slowly drifted off to sleep wondering what what would happen with bakugo tomorrow. Kirishima woke up around 8 am bakugo should be up by know he thought to himself as he walked out the door he heard noises coming form bakugos room “ you ok in there “ Kirishima asked as he knocked on the door . No answer was given Kirishima opened the door after a few seconds only to reveal bakugo laying in bed with a pillow over his head covering his ears from sound “ bakugo a-“ as Kirishima said that bakugo let out a wince if pain Kirishima the. Realized that he had a migraine Kirishima bent down closer to bed and whispered” bakugo you ok “. “ it h-hurts like h-hell” bakugo said sharply as if his own voice even hurt his ears, “I know I wish there was something I could do for you “ Kirishima said. “ AHHH “ bakugo cried out in pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to get chapter 3 out soon;)


	3. Migraines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m excited for the next chapter

“Hey it’s gonna be ok” kirishima whispered, “I’ll go get you something I’ll be back “. Kirishima walk out of bakugos dorm and walked downstairs we’re are the pain meds and sleeping pills he thought to him self. He found the medication and walked back up to bakugos dorm “ hey I’m back “ he said still in Whisper bakugo let out a wince of pain “ here take this “ kirishima held out the medicine bakugo lifted his head up kirishima saw he had tears rolling down his checks “ take this it’ll help with the pain” kirishima asked “o-ok “ bakugo reached out his hand he took the pills and put them in his mouth and grabbed the water on his desk and took a sip “ w-what w-were t-t-those”  
Bakugo asked shakely. Kirishima sat down next to bakugo “ you might be mad at me for this but they were pain and sleeping pills” kirishima answered. Bakugo laid back down he let out a wince of pain as he layed his head on his pillow “ hey it’s gonna be fine “ kirishima said as he layed down next to bakugo. Bakugo put his arms around kirishima, kirishima look at bakugo he still had tears rolling down his cheeks bakugo put his head in kirishimas chest. Kirishimas face turned a light pink “ hey it’s gonna be fine it’ll be over soon” kirishima said enduringly “I-it f-ee-els l-Ike h-hell” bakugo replied “ I know it hurts just try to go to sleep” kirishima said. They laid there for about another 30 minutes then bakugo finally fell alseep. Kirishima got up and went down to the common room”hey kirishima “ asui said “oh hey sue” kirishima responded. “ weres bakugo” asui asked “ he’s alseep he had a major migraine “ kirishima informed “ oh that’s sounds bad” asui said “ he’ll be fine I gave him some pain and sleeping pills” kirishima filled in. “Doesn’t that make migraines worse” asui asked “ DOES IT “ kirishima said in a panic, “ I think so” asui said “ shit he’s gonna kill me “ kirishima said “ I don’t think so he doesn’t know” asui said. “ I feel so bad now “ kirishima said “ it’s ok I’m sure it won’t be that bad “ asui said . “ I sure hope so “ kirishima said “ yea me to but it’s been kinda nice with bakugo not yelling at us all the time “ asui said “ yea your right it is kinda nice” kirishima replied asui walked away saying “ I’ll see you later kirishima”.” Ok sue” kirishima said, I should read the back of the sleeping pills box to see how long he’ll be out for kirishima thought to him self. 

It’s on height so bakugos around 5,7 and I have him 2 so he’ll be asleep for 3 and 1/2 hours i probably overdoses him kirishima thought to himself. Sero walking into the kitchen were kirishima was “ hey kiri” Sero said to get the red heads attention. “ oh hey Sero” kirishima replied “ do you know when bakugos gonna be up” Sero asked, “ well seeing that I gave him sleeping pills about 4 hours “ kirishima Informed “ oh why did you give them to him” Sero asked “ he had a migraine and was you know “ kirishima said . “ know what” Sero questioned “ he just looked helpless so I gave him that to help” kirishima said. “ oh ok that’s cool... well not cool you know what I mean” Sero said . “ yea but he should Be up in about 4 hours and maybe his migraine will stop “ kirishima said “ yea sure hope so” Sero said. “ so what are you up to today kirishima “ Sero asked “ nothing really why” kirishima said, “ well me kaminari and Mina we’re gonna go mall and we were wondering if you would go with us “ Sero explained “ uhh I don’t know bakugo may need me here when he wakes up “ kirishima said. “Well that’s when he wakes up leave him a note saying to take some more medication “ Sero said “ yea I guess that would work ok let’s do it” kirishima agreed. “ nice we’re gonna head out in about 15 minutes so be ready “ Sero said “ ok” kirishima said.

When they were about to leave kirishima went up to bakugos dorm and left a note saying “ bakugo when you wake up please take these - kirishima “ kirishima meet kaminari and the others in the common room.” Ready to go” kaminari asked” yea” Mina said “ totally” Sero answered. “ let’s go “ kirishima said 

When they got to the mall 

“ so what’s the plan “ Mina said “ I don’t know walk around” kaminari proposed “ Sero you down for that kirishima” Sero asked “ yea sure” kirishima replied. “ so we’re to “ Sero asked the group “food court I don’t know if you guys ate but I sure didn’t “ kaminari said “ food court sounds good” kirishima said “ let’s go “ Mina said


	4. Y-you need me

After they got to the food court “ what are you guys in mood for “ Sero asked “ Chinese “ kaminari suggested “ sure” Mina answered, “ cool” kirishima said “ let’s go then “ Sero said “ after they ordered and got there food they found a table and sat down. “ so after this we’re do you guys wanna go “ kaminari asked” I don’t know shops” kirishima said, “sure....cool” Sero and Mina said. 

After while at the mall the 4 decided to go back to the dorms the time was about 2:30 when they got back 

“ hey bakugo should be up by now right” Mina asked “ yea cause we left at 10 and is 2:30 so yea” kirishima said “ I’ll go check “ kirishima said. Kirishima walked up to bakugos dorm and knocked on it “ hey bakugo you up” kirishima said no one answered he knocked again “ bakugo “ kirishima asked to see if he was even in there. Kirishima opened the door to reveal bakugo still asleep kirishima got down next to bakugos bed “ hey bakugo “ he said while shaking him slightly “mmmm” bakugo let out not wanting to be woken up. “ bakugo you need to wake up” kirishima said bakugo slowly opened his eyes. “K-kirishima “ bakugo said in tired tone. “ hey sleepyhead” kirishima said teasingly “mmm” bakugo said he as he sat up with tired eyes. “ you feeling better” kirishima asked,” yea a lot” bakugo answered. “ heh yea you were in a lot of pain “ kirishima said bakugos face turned red but now remembering what happened this morning “ I’m s-Sorry for this moring w-hat I did “ bakugo said sheepishly.” Oh heh yea it’s fine I thought it was pretty adorable to be honest “ kirishima said with a smirk on his face. “ heh” there were a few seconds of silence before bakugo “..... kiri” bakugo said. “Yes” kirishima asked concerned “......” bakugo stayed silent “ are you ok” kirishima now really concerned bakugo Hugged kirishima “w-what is this for “ kirishima asked. “ you were there for me even when I .......... needed you “ bakugo said with his head down kirishimas heart was bursting with emotion” y-you needed me” kirishima asked. “Y-yea” bakugo said kinda ashamed. Kirishima got up on the bed and sat next to bakugo and put his hand on his head “hey don’t be shy about it “ kirishima said “ it’s cute” kirishima said. Bakugos face flashed a pink color “ heh “ bakugo said. Bakugo layed his head on kirishima “ you wanna go join the others or do you wanna stay here” kirishima asked. “ whatever you w at to do “ bakugo said, “ Lets go down stairs then “ kirishima said


	5. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People

Hey sorry for not updating for so long I’ll make sure to post a new chapter soon ASAP I’m starting work in it now


	6. series is cancelled

sorry guys ive lost my thought on this i may pick it back up soon though

**Author's Note:**

> Hope to get chapter 2 out tomorrow 
> 
> If you have any suggestions that you want me to incorporate tell me in the comments


End file.
